


Surrender

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: She already has everything she could ask for. Or at least she thinks so. Yet, she can’t help but keep coming back to him… Harrison Wells is Caitlin Snow’s darkest desire and he will forever be her doom.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/peggby6ez/)  
>  Based on this first vision the show producers had of Caitlin as the cold Maria Bello type, a potential love interest for Harrison. Also, made into a shot.

Caitlin braced herself before she entered the pipeline.

All this time. After all the things they'd done together and all the people they'd both betrayed. Especially Ronnie. Ronnie the most. All the truths they'd covered up, replacing with lies. Because lies were easier. Lies didn't hurt anyone. Even after Ronnie was gone and buried, she and Harrison just kept on lying or maybe rather covering up what was always there, between them.

Still, if she were to be honest, she wasn't even sure what it was. Was it just physical attraction? A collision of great minds resulting in a sexual pull as well? Was it blind hunger? Desire so strong she couldn't seem to help herself, she just needed to quench it? And the only way to do that was to have him. Over and over again. The only way to do that was to abandon all of her principles and just lose herself in him. She lied to Ronnie. She lied to the team. She'd let Harrison fuck her long before Barry even came along. Long before she said yes to Ronnie.

The horrible truth was that she never stopped. She always wanted him. She wanted him in the worst way and in the worst possible circumstances.

She wanted him when Ronnie was waiting for her at home. She wanted him the night Ronnie died and the day after. Harrison was like a disease she couldn't shake, nor find a cure for.

Or maybe she simply didn't want to.

And in the end, it wasn't just about the both of them lying to everyone or lying to themselves when it came to what they really felt for each other. It was _him_ lying to _her_.

And she still wanted him.

And she hated herself for it.

The door slid open and he was right there, standing in his cell, facing her, his azure eyes never leaving hers, though his face did twitch slightly when he realized it was she who came to visit.

She kept on staring into his eyes, the eyes she knew so well. Or thought she did. She was gazing into them every time they were alone. She was drowning in them every time he fucked her with abandonment. Truth be told, she'd never in her life gotten so lost in anyone's eyes the way she always did in his. Not even Ronnie's. Then again, Ronnie was another story. She hurt him the most and he didn't even know it. Was she truly this cold? Was she truly such a bad person? And now _what_? Was she just going to let Barry and Cisco punish Harrison – oh, wait, should she maybe say _Eobard Thawne_? – and never tell them the whole truth? Or was she going to make a different choice here? One that might just prove to her how evil at her core she truly was, how cold and how selfish?

She wasn't like that. Not really. Was she…? She was good and kind and… had the worst of urges, the darkest of desires. She should just accept that there were two sides to her.

"It's nice to see you, Caitlin," he finally broke the silence.

There was no escape from those eyes of his.

"Why?" left her lips just then.

"Why what? Why didn't I tell you who I was before I took you for the first time?"

She winced on hearing that, remembering that day clearly. Maybe she should forget. Maybe she should move on. Or maybe he already ruined her.

Maybe there was no coming back from this. No other man she could ever desire as much.

And she hated herself for it even more.

"I didn't think it mattered, Caitlin," he finally answered. "I thought we were never serious."

"Because we weren't," she agreed, but she could hear the lie in her voice clearly. He noticed that, too and his expression changed briefly before he managed to regain his composure.

"Really?" he eventually followed with. "Then why are you here, Caitlin? You want me to apologize to you? To declare my undying love for you? What do you need me to do?"

She could tell he was taunting her, provoking.

She kept on telling herself that this wasn't the same man she'd been with, but how was that even true? She'd chosen to have sex with him over and over again. She'd given herself to him in the worst way possible. There was no coming back from it.

"Oh, come on," he encouraged her when she still didn't say anything. "Don't play so innocent. You and me both know the truth. No matter the name you must've had your suspicions. You must've known I was never a good man, Caitlin. If I was, I wouldn't seduce you just before you were to head off for your first date with Raymond. If I was a good man, I wouldn't fuck you over and over again with him either in the building or waiting for you at home. And if _you_ were so good as you claim to be, as you let Barry and Cisco believe, you wouldn't come to my bed the night Raymond died. You wouldn't keep coming back to me for more. We both know the truth. I may have a different name than you thought, but I am still the same man and you're the same woman. The question is, what are you going to do about it? Will you let Barry and Cisco take care of me? Will you let me go and forget about me, trying to make up for the things you've done for the rest of your life or you simply embrace your dark side and walk alongside me?"

"You want me to let you go? You can't be serious!"

"Why not? It's what you want deep down inside, isn't it?" he asked, coming so close that the only thing separating them was that damn glass wall. If only it wasn't for the barrier, she would be able to feel his hot breath on her face. She shivered at the very memory of it, again hating herself as she bit on her lower lip, feeling warmth spreading all over her body. This man should stop affecting her by now and yet, that just wasn't happening. If so, she wanted him more just because he'd never truly been hers.

"There's darkness in you, Caitlin," he continued, "all you have to do is unlock it. Trust me, you're going to be so surprised by what you'll find out once you do."

She looked aside, making her mind, torn between what her head was telling her and what her heart craved. Torn between whom she wanted to be and whom she truly was.

The problem was that deep down inside she already knew the answer. She already knew what she was going to do, what her life would look like and maybe he was right, all she needed to do was to embrace it.

So she did.

She made the choice.

She played all her cards.

She opened the prison he was trapped in, closing her eyes as she immediately felt his hands over her body, taking her out of there, speeding her to somewhere no one would ever find them.


End file.
